


Does your wetware match your hardware?

by devilduckieee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Customer Service & Tech Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilduckieee/pseuds/devilduckieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's lame when it comes to computers, Anya isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does your wetware match your hardware?

It took Clarke’s eyes some time to adjust to the darkness of the store. The day was one of those pristine sunshine filled days that usually only happened in movies she never watched. Not even her sunglasses could protect from the sheer magnitude of the light being reflected everywhere outside. Where the outside world was a perfect exhibition in why solar energy is more than a valid resource, the inside of this shop was an apparent exhibition in how to conserve energy by not turning on any lights.

It was dark. There were lights, strips of LED bulbs emitting their tiny but brilliant glow, aligned the racks along the walls of the shop. Secondary light came in various colors emitting from the desktop towers showcased on those racks. The stereotypes instantly leaped to the forefront of Clarke’s thoughts, but she shook her head clear of them and reminded herself that if someone were to step into her studio they’d probably have clichés pop into their head as well. Still, this wasn’t the glossy, well lit, Nerd Heard that she’d grown accustomed to going to with her technological ineptitudes. She adjusted the strap on her messenger bag and headed toward the counter inside the shop.

There was a person sitting behind the counter with delicate features and high cheekbones, their light colored hair loosely held back by braids leading from their temples. There was a tiny metal dragon wrapping itself in and around their ear, the earring was exquisite, but managed to draw Clarke’s attention down to the exposed shoulder and arm below it. The dim light of the shop didn’t lend well to showcasing the artwork of the dragon sleeve that wrapped around the person’s arm and shoulder before leading into the fabric of the cutoff shirt, but what little Clarke was able to glean suggested a highly talented artist with extreme attention to detail. 

“Are you here for a reason other than to oogle my merchandise?” The voice was deep, soft and dryer than the desert. The person behind the counter didn’t give any indication that they were speaking to Clarke, but it was so obvious that it caused Clarke to blush.

“Uh, sorry. There’s just a lot of beautiful and complicated line work with your dragon’s scales.” Clarke shook her head and dug her laptop out of her bag, “I think I’ve got a virus?” Clarke offered her laptop to the person behind the counter, but at the minor look of disdain the laptop received, she awkwardly set it on the countertop. “It’s acting weird, slower than usual to do things, weird pop-ups showing up.” Clarke shrugged, “my friend, Raven, said you were the best.”

“Bringing a virus infected laptop to “the best” is like handing RoseArt to Shepard Fairey.” The person advised before turning away from their computer’s screen and standing up. They were taller than Clarke, and she momentarily got lost in the dark eyes behind horn-rimmed glasses.

“So, you’re saying I’m being insulting by bringing you some basic shit?” Clarke tilted her head and placed her hands on her hips.

“Basically.” They nodded, but still pulled the laptop closer.

“Listen…”

“Anya.”

“Listen, Anya, I understand your need to get back to whatever raid your guild is supposed to be running right now, but my life is in this laptop and --”

“You know what raids and guilds are, but you don’t know about rudimentary virus protection?” Anya sounded amused, at least to Clarke’s ears. Amused enough to cause Clarke to blush, again, and be thankful that the shop was so dark to hide the coloration of her cheeks.

“Oops?” Clarke shrugged and it caused Anya to laugh, which seemed to surprise Anya more than it surprised Clarke.

“Mecha Warrior sent you?” Anya pursed her lips as she looked down at the laptop. When Clarke didn’t respond, Anya brought her gaze up for a response.

“Yes. She’s basically turned into my sister since I moved to this town. Which is super convenient since technology has a way of going all...kablooey around me.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Kablooey?” Anya smirked, “hotness must run in the family. How much time do you have right now?”

“I don’t have anything scheduled. I was going to get a coffee or something, why?”

“Good.” Anya nodded, “because I’m going to show you how to fix this yourself so you don’t continue to waste your money on basic shit.”

“Right, RoseArt.” Clarke nodded, then her eyes widened, “did you miss the part where technology goes kablooey?”

“I’m hoping that if I show you how to contain the basic, that when the kablooey happens you’ll bring it to me so I can have some fun.” Anya raised her eyebrows up and down, “Kablooey provides a challenge worthy of my prowess.”

“Raven says the same thing.” Clarke groaned, “why am I surprised?!”

“There’s a coffee place ‘round the corner, if you promise not to spill your coffee on my workspace, I’ll let you get us some drinks while I set up.”

“I honestly cannot promise that,” Clarke laughed but started walking backward towards the door, “what would you like?”

“Just tell ‘em it’s for me.” Anya winked. 

\--

When Clarke returned with drinks and a paper bag filled with croissants, the shop seemed better lit than when she left. She walked up to the counter, Anya sat back in front of the computer, and noticed that there was a chair added next to Anya and her laptop was powered on.

“Do this often?” Clarke couldn’t help but ask. The baristas at the coffee place had looked quite amused at Clarke’s mention of getting a beverage for Anya.

“Definitely not.” Anya motioned for Clarke to come around the counter and sit down. Clarke handed Anya’s beverage over as she did. “Usually, I’ll just scare the viruses away to go overpay at whatever generic box store they choose.”

“You hate it that much?” Clarke felt mildly guilty, but then remembered that Anya hadn’t shooed her away.

“Eh,” Anya shrugged, “It’s just boring and annoying, that’s all. You’ll see.” Anya leaned across Clarke for the mouse attached to Clarke’s laptop and double clicked on one of the icons that hadn’t been on her desktop before. “I’ve installed some virus/malware/rootkit programs while you were gone. It’s a good idea to always have them on in the background while you’re doing your thing, but don’t have them all scan at once.”

“Scan?” Clarke takes a sip of her coffee and considers that she probably needed an extra shot to deal with this computer stuff.

“This.” Anya clicks and the program on the screen starts to run. Clarke blinks.

“That’s it?” Clarke looks over at Anya who shrugs. “You’re kidding me.”

“Well, we’ll see.” Anya pulls off a section of butter croissant and eats it, “generally, yes. It’s more of a lather rinse repeat with these specific programs.”

“Programs that sound like viruses themselves.”

“Our culture is steeped in lore.” Anya scoffs.

“You all just like to sound cool.”

“Who doesn’t?” Anya winks and leans back. “But a part of it is intended to scare pretenders away. That’s a really beautiful wallpaper you’ve got there, by the way.”

“Thanks.” Clarke drops her head slightly with a grin, “it’s a bit raw, with it being one of the first paintings I did professionally, but it’s still one of the favorites.”

“Ah, I should’ve known you were that artist Mecha Warrior’s been talking about, when you referred to the...what was it?” Anya pauses to think. “Meticulous line work of my dragon?”

“I believe I said beautiful and complicated, but you are not wrong.” Clarke rests her elbow on the countertop and her head on her hand, looking at Anya. “How long does this process take?”

“The tattoo or the virus scan?” Anya looks at Clarke in a way that makes Clarke suddenly feel like she hasn’t had anything to drink in a very long time. 

“Yes.” She sips her coffee and it doesn’t help in the slightest. Neither does the subtle smirk that sits at the corner of Anya’s mouth.

“Depends on the size of your hard drive and how much shit you’ve got installed. The process could finish quickly, or it could go for hours.” Anya leans forward, into Clarke’s personal space. “Tell me something, Princess…” Clarke wonders just how well Raven and Anya know each other, and just how much Raven’s been sharing about her for Anya to know that nickname. Still, Clarke cannot help but slightly lean toward Anya. “...if you’re an artist, why aren’t you on a certain brand with a fruit as its logo?”

“That is just corporate branding bullshit to present themselves as a niche product that allows them to hike up their price tag to a gross amount, further presenting themselves as something the gullible believe is special, therefore shelling out too much money for something shiny.” Clarke finishes with a frustrated huff.

“True, but they’re relatively virus free.” Anya squints.

“They’re elitist pricks who’ve been putting out nothing but inferior products since their creator died. If I believed in the whole thing, he’d be rolling around in his grave at what they’ve done with his legacy.”

“You are fascinating.” Anya grins and leans even closer, “tell me how you feel about Starbucks.” 

Clarke laughs.

\--

“That’s it?” Clarke croaks out in disbelief. Anya nods. “I’ve been spending hundreds upon hundreds of dollars for something I could’ve just set to do overnight while I sleep?”

“Yes.” Anya nods again.  
“Oh, shut up.” Clarke lightly slaps Anya’s arm, letting her hand linger for the slightest of moments to appreciate the muscle there. “How ever can I repay you, my knight in reflecting glasses?”

“All in a days work, madam.” Anya bows mockingly.

“No, seriously.” Clarke reaches for her bag, “how much do I owe you?”

“Nothing.” Anya steps closer to Clarke, “a second date?”

“Getting ahead of things, are we?” Clarke raises her eyebrow, but leans into Anya belying her interest. “Assuming the first date will go well.”

“I’d say it did.” Anya smirks, undeterred by Clarke not having caught on. “Good food and drink, excellent conversation, and hours of entertainment learning a new thing while playing a game together at the same time. What more would you want out of a date?”

“Hmm, I could think of something.” Clarke bites her lip, unconsciously letting her eyes drop to Anya’s lips.

“As you wish, but only if you agree to see me again.”

Clarke rolls her eyes and pulls Anya towards her, “obviously, I know shit about computers.” Clarke leans in and tastes Anya’s grin, “but I’m definitely open to seeing how stunning you are in the light, if you’re already so captivating in this cave you work in.”

“You may explore my cave any time you’d like.” Anya leans in for another kiss.

“Seriously?” Clarke snorts.


End file.
